gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rückführung
Rückführung ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto V. Dialoge Bei Premium Deluxe Motorsport in Pillbox Hill, Los Santos (Franklin betritt das Autohaus; Simeon kommt aus seinem Büro) *'Franklin Clinton:' Hey, was geht, Simeon? *'Simeon Yetarian:' Mein lieber Junge. Schön, dich zu sehen. So schön. Komm her. (Simeon umarmt ihn; Franklin weist dieses widerwillig und überrascht zurück) *'Franklin:' Ja, schauen Sie, Mann...Wir arbeiten jetzt ja schon ein paar Monate zusammen, stimmt’s? (Simeon geht in sein Büro; Franklin folgt ihm) *'Simeon:' Und deswegen fühle ich mich geehrt, dir mitteilen zu dürfen... (Simeon zeigt ihm sein Bild an der Wand) *'Simeon:' ...dass du...' '''Angestellter des Monats bist. Na? ''(er nimmt Franklin's Hand und gratuliert ihm) * Simeon: Herzlichen Glückwunsch!' '''Den ersten Platz zu vergeben war nicht leicht. * '''Franklin:' Klar, ich, Lamar oder Ihr Neffe Sacha mit den Zuckungen. Schauen Sie, Mann. Ist ja eine echte Ehre, Alter, aber ich muss im Leben vorankommen. Scheint, als würden mir Leute ständig nur sagen, was ich tun soll. Ich mache es und nichts ändert sich. *'Simeon:' Ich sag dir was, mein Junge, du verrätst mir, was genau du willst, und ich erkläre dir sehr sorgfältig, warum das nicht geht. *'Franklin:' Was? *'Simeon:' Heute holst du Autos zurück, die irgendwelche Trottel zu Wucherzinsen gekauft haben. Doch morgen... Gemeinsam! Ich hatte nie einen schwarzen Sohn, aber hätte ich einen, würde ich wollen, dass er genau wie du ist. (Lamar steht plötzlich im Türrahmen) *'Lamar Davis:' Klopf, klopf, Niggas! (er betritt den Raum) *'Simeon:' Hallo, Lamar! *'Lamar:' Was geht, Simeon? (zu Franklin) Was geht, Alter? (zu beiden) ''Was ist los, Alter? *'Franklin:' Alles klar, Mann! (Simeon zeigt auch ihm Franklin's Bild an der Wand)'' *'Simeon:' Franklin hier ist Angestellter des Monats geworden. *'Lamar' (nach einer kurzen Pause; fragend):' Sie verarschen mich, stimmt’s? *'Franklin: Mann, wir werden beide verarscht. *'Lamar' (wütend):' Mann, hör auf, Mann. Echt jetzt? Nach all der beschissenen Arbeit, die ich investiert habe, Mann? *'Franklin: Mann, kack auf diese „Angestellter des Monats“-Scheiße, Alter. Ich versuche uns gerade... *'Lamar '(wütend):' Was soll das heißen, kack auf diese „Angestellter des Monats“-Scheiße, Mann? Wenn es Scheiß zu gewinnen gibt, will ich ihn haben, verdammt. Scheißegal, was es ist. Verstehst du, was ich meine? Ich mach keine Gefangenen. Ich knie mich in die Scheiße rein. Großer Hund, große Klöten. Wenn Namen auf ’ner beschissenen Tafel stehen, will ich meinen ganz oben sehen und daneben soll „Sieger“ stehen. *'Simeon ''(beruhigend):' Vielleicht nächsten Monat, hm? *'Lamar:' Mann, ich scheiße auf nächsten Monat, Simeon. Wie wär’s mit heute? Ich verlang ’ne zweite Chance. *'Simeon:' Heute gibt’s nichts, nur ein Motorrad. Der Kerl hat überhaupt nichts gezahlt. Irgendein Junge in Vespucci Beach. Sein Name ist Esteban Jimenez. *'Franklin:' Ist er in ’ner Gang? *'Simeon:' Seltsamerweise hab ich mich nicht danach erkundigt, als er die Maschine gekauft hat. *'Lamar:' Wir haben Arbeit...Angestellter des Monats. *'Franklin:' Mann, fick dich und komm. *'Lamar: Mann, du bist’n ganz schöner Jasager-Arsch, Nigga. (Franklin und Lamar verlassen das Büro) *'''Lamar: Fahren wir nach Vespucci. Magellan Avenue. (wenn Franklin sich Zeit lässt) * Lamar: So gerne ich hier jetzt noch rumalbern würde, Nigga, wir müssen los. Wir haben einen Job zu erledigen, Mann. Auf dem Weg zum Kunden (beide verlassen das Autohaus, steigen in Franklin's Wagen und fahren los) *'Lamar:' Wie wär’s, wenn du fährst? *'Franklin:' Hey, war der Wichser, der die Maschine genommen hat, nicht dieser Latino, dieser Vagos-Kerl? Mit den ganzen Tattoos im Gesicht und so? *'Lamar:' Ja, der war das. *'Franklin:' Scheiße, Alter. Ich will hier keinen unnötigen Schwachsinn, klar? *'Lamar:' Nigga, das ist mir scheißegal. Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum Simeon ein paar üble Typen wie uns bezahlt, um diesen Scheiß abzuholen. Wir sind schließlich keine Pfadfinderinnen. *'Franklin:' In deinem Fall bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. *'Lamar:' Mann, denk mal nach, Nigga! Natürlich ist dieser Kerl ein Gangsta! Wer sonst hat so viel Kohle zu viel und so viele Gehirnzellen zu wenig? Der hat Zwanzig Riesen für die Maschine hingelegt! *'Franklin:' Zwanzig Riesen? *'Lamar:' Aber locker! *'Franklin:' Verdammt, der Wichser muss ja gut bestückt sein, Mann. *'Lamar:' Mann, das Ganze stinkt zum Himmel nach Drogengeld. *'Franklin:' Also gut, hör zu, wir ziehen das ganz leise durch. Rein und raus, kein verficktes Drama. *'Lamar:' Ich versuch’s, Alter. Aber ich bin nun mal die laute, dramatische, ungestüme, verrückte, gierige „Schieß den Wichser in den Rücken“-Art von Wichser. Und dafür liebst du mich doch, mein Nigga. *'Franklin:' Stimmt total, Alter. Nichts als pure Liebe, Nigga. *'Lamar:' Dieser Simeon ist eigentlich ein lustiges Kerlchen, oder? Echt eine Schande, dass wir ihn irgendwann umlegen und beklauen müssen. *'Franklin:' Wovon zum Henker redest du psychotischer Wichser da? *'Lamar:' So läuft die Scheiße doch immer, oder? Man erledigt ein paar Jobs für irgendeinen Idioten, baut eine wackelige Arbeitsbeziehung auf. Und dann bittet er einen irgendwann um einen speziellen Gefallen. Man zerstreitet sich, der Idiot wird abgeknallt und du fängst mit irgendeinem anderen Idioten von vorne an. *'Franklin:' Wo hast du verdammt noch mal so einen Scheiß her? So läuft das bei mir nicht, du Trottel. *'Lamar:' Was war denn mit dem Jungen mit dem Auge? Aus unserer Gegend? Marcus oder wie auch immer? In einem Hinterhof an der Melanoma Street am Vespucci Beach, Los Santos (beide steigen aus dem Auto) *'Lamar:' Das Motorrad sollte hier in einer der Garagen stehen. *'Franklin:' „Sollte stehen“ ist die Quintessenz deines Lebens, Arschgesicht. *'Lamar:' Mach genau das, was ich tue, Nigga. (Lamar springt über einen Zaun; Franklin folgt ihm. In der Gasse dahinter steht ein Mann) *'Mann:' Heeeeeey! *'Lamar:' Ich glaube, dieser verrückte Wichser will was. (beide laufen weiter die Gasse entlang auf den Mann zu) *'Lamar:' Hey, was geht ab, Mann? Alles klar? *'Mann:' Weg! Weg von mir! Zapho-Agenten! *'Franklin:' Klar, und du dachtest, ich wollte dir deinen beschissenen Hintern versohlen, was? Versoffener Nigga. *'Lamar:' Scheiße, Mann, bleib bloß cool. (ein Bravado Bison kommt aus der Einfahrt gefahren und fährt an Franklin und Lamar vorbei. beide laufen weiter Richtung Ende der Gasse) *'Lamar:' Ja, richtig so. Immer weiter, du Arsch. *'Franklin:' Mann, mir gefällt diese Scheiße überhaupt nicht. Hey, hör mal, lass es uns ganz geschmeidig durchziehen, Alter. *'Lamar:' Mann, deine Muschi ist das einzig Geschmeidige an dieser ganzen Sache. *'Franklin:' Mann, welche Scheiße muss ich in meinem vorigen Leben gebaut haben, um deinen dämlichen Arsch zu verdienen? *'Lamar:' Das ist’n Routineding, Mann. Komm runter. *'Franklin:' Sehen die Vagos nach Routine aus? Oder diese scheißdunkle Gasse? *'Lamar:' Wir sind in Vespucci Beach. *'Franklin:' Wir sind auf der falschen Seite von Vespucci Beach. Du solltest wissen, dass’n Block ’nen Unterschied macht. *'Lamar:' Wart mal. (Franklin und Lamar befinden sich jetzt vor drei Garagen) Lamar: Irgendwo hier muss das Scheißding sein. (sie beginnen mit dem Durchsuchen der Garagen) *'Lamar:' Es muss in der anderen sein. Wenn es da nicht drin ist. *'Franklin:' Meinst du, diese tätowierten Wichser interessiert es, dass wir offizielle Papiere haben? *'Lamar:' Meine logischen Schlussfolgerungen sagen mir, es ist hier. (Franklin öffnet die letzte der drei Garagen) *'Lamar:' Mann, das ist mal wieder schlampenmäßig. Hier steht kein beschissenes Motorrad rum, Mann. *'Franklin:' Kein Scheiß, Nigga. (mehrere Vagos tauchen plötzlich auf) *'Vagosmitglied:' Hola, amigos! *'Lamar:' Hola, ese. *'Vagosmitglied:' Oh, wir haben gesehen, wie ihr hier reinschleichen wolltet, Mann. *'Lamar:' Ja? (Lamar zückt seine Waffe und richtet sie auf die Vagos) *'Lamar:' Hast du das hier gesehen, Wichser? (Lamar drückt ab und sein Gegner fällt zu Boden. Die anderen Männer laufen weg) *'Vagosmitglied 2:' Oh! Oh! Oh! Vamos! Kommt alle her! Kommt her! *'Franklin:' Hey, Nigga! Ich hätt lieber ’ne Schlägerei als ’ne verfickte Schießerei gehabt. (Franklin nimmt die Waffe des gefallenen Vagos auf. Eine Schießerei beginnt, bei der sich Franklin und Lamar wieder zurück Richtung Straße kämpfen) *'Lamar:' Schieb deinen dummen Arsch in Deckung. Die Wichser haben uns hier im Sack. (wenn Franklin auf den Tank schießen soll) *Die haben mich im Kreuzfeuer! Schieß auf den Gasbehälter! (Franklin schießt auf den Tank, woraufhin dieser explodiert) *'Franklin: '''Scheiße! Jetzt schau, was du angerichtet hast. *'Lamar: Mir nach, lass uns das erledigen. *'''Franklin: Scheiße, dass ist eine Bande von Niggas. Die haben ihre ganze verdammte Nachbarschaft mitgebracht. Drogen zu verticken ist weniger anstrengend, Mann. *'Lamar: '''Mann, was sind schon ein paar mehr von diesen Wichsern? *'Franklin:' Du suchst dir aber auch immer die tollsten Leute aus, um mit ihnen Streit anzufangen. *'Lamar:' Der Idiot auf dem Balkon! Da oben! Schalt ihn aus! Knips diesen Arsch aus! Vorsicht! Die laufen auf dich zu! *'Franklin:' Wie viele haben die denn noch? ''(ein Vago versucht, in einem Auto zu flüchten, wird aber von einer Kugel getroffen und kollidiert dann mit einem Hindernis) *'Lamar:' Halt den Wagen auf! Die wollen sich verpissen! Fackel sie ab! Mit dem Pyromanen sollte man sich nicht anlegen! Atmest du noch, Alter? *'Franklin:' Ja, gerade so, Alter. *'Lamar:' Scheiße, wir müssen verflucht noch mal weg von dieser Scheiße hier. *'Franklin:' Mann, wir sind doch bloß wegen ’nem Motorrad hier. Während der Verfolgung des Motorrads (einer der Vagos versucht, mit der grünen Western Bagger zu fliehen) *'Lamar:' Und da hätten wir das Ding ja auch. Hey, Nigga, komm her, wir haben deine Fahrzeugpapiere. (Franklin und Lamar springen wieder über den Zaun) *'Lamar:' Du ... fährst doch, oder? (beide steigen in das Fahrzeug und verfolgen den Vago auf dem Motorrad) *'Franklin:' Du verrückter Wichser. Wieso mussten wir die ganzen Leute ausknipsen? *'Lamar:' Du warst doch auch dabei. Korrigier mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber du hast mehr von denen erschossen als ich. *'Franklin:' Ja, aber du hast mit dieser Scheiße angefangen, Blödbacke! *'Lamar '''(nach einer kurzen Pause):' Mann, er hat dich schon abgehängt. *'Franklin:' Das ist eine verfickte Höllenmaschine, die der fährt, du Idiot. *'Lamar:' Der Wichser haut uns ab. *'Franklin:' Und zwar, weil er da auf 2,2 Litern Hubraum hockt, Nigga. *'Lamar:' Scheiße, Herr Professor, da haben Sie Recht. Hol ihn von der Maschine runter. Hol ihn von der Maschine runter. Lieber ein Motorrad mit ein paar Kratzern als gar keins. Wenn uns der Dreckskerl entwischt, sind wir geliefert, Alter. Der klebt uns die ganzen Leichen an die Backe. *'Franklin: Und wessen schuld ist das, Mr. „Achtzigerjahre-Actionfilm-Über-Leichen-gehendes-Arschloch“? *'''Lamar: Spiel hier keine Schuldspielchen und konzentrier dich. (wenn Sichtkontakt besteht) ''Das ist das Motorrad, das wir suchen! Zeit, es zurückzugeben, wenn du es dir nicht leisten kannst, du Wichser! ''(wenn der Vago auf dem Motorrad getötet wurde) ''Oh Scheiße! Auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Arschloch. Mann, wir müssen untertauchen. Nimm die Maschine und triff mich an der Autowaschanlage auf der Innocence. Fahr vorsichtig, Alter. An der Autowaschanlage am Innocence Boulevard in Davis ''(Franklin schnappt sich das Motorrad, fährt damit zur Autowaschanlage und trifft dort wieder auf Lamar, der mit dem Wagen gefahren ist) *'Franklin:' Mann, ich will ’ne Weile nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben, Bruder. Du bist ein Psychopath! Jetzt bist du echt völlig übergeschnappt! *'Lamar:' Nigga, das ist das Apachenblut in mir, Alter. Du hast Glück, dass ich kein Kriegsbeil dabeihatte und deren Ärsche skalpiert hab. *'Franklin:' Von ’nem Toten können wir uns nichts zurückholen, großer Häuptling Dämliches Arschloch! *'Lamar:' Nigga, dann machen wir das auch nicht, mein Nigga. Dieses Prachtstück behalte ich für mich selbst. Sag Simeon, wir konnten es nicht beschaffen. (Lamar steigt auf das Motorrad und fährt davon) *'Franklin:' Sag du’s ihm selber, verfickt nochmal, du verfickter Vollidiot! Mission Verlasse Premium Deluxe Motorsport und mache dich auf den Weg zum säumigen Kunden. Im Hinterhof angekommen lauern einige Gegner auf, die dich an der Abholung des Motorrads hindern wollen. Schalte die Gegner alle aus. Nutze dabei die Benzinspur am Boden, um die Bandenmitglieder hinter dem Wagen zu töten. Ein Gegner wird auf einem Motorrad flüchten. Verfolge ihn mit deinem Auto und versuche, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen. Dabei kann der Einsatz von Franklins Spezialfähigkeit von Nutzen sein. Aufgaben * Begib dich nach Vespucci Beach. * Folge Lamar durch den Hinterhof. * Öffne und Durchsuche die Garagen. * Sammle die Waffe des toten Vago auf. * Schalte die Vagos aus. * Schalte den Vago aus, der mit einem Auto fliehen will, indem du auf die Benzinspur schießt. * Stopp das Motorrad. * Steig auf das Motorrad. * Begib dich zur Autowaschanlage. Zusätzliche Ziele (100 Prozent) *Zeit – Schaffe es in maximal 6:30 Minuten *Neue Wege – Schieße auf die Benzinspur *Kopfschüsse – Erledige sechs Gegner mit Kopfschüssen *Präzision – Erreiche eine Trefferquote von mindestens 70 Prozent Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Franklin oder Lamar verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt werden, Simeon stirbt, Lamar zurückgelassen wird, Franklins Auto nicht mehr fahrtüchtig ist, der Motorradfahrer entkommt, das Motorrad zerstört wird, das Motorrad stehen gelassen wird oder wenn die Nachbarschaft alarmiert wird. SMS Los Santos Meteor Weazel News Soziale Netzwerke *@gogodave schreibt auf Bleeter: „Heftiger Schusswechsel direkt an der Promenade von Vespucci Beach. Ich kann kaum bleeten, so schnell, wie ich rollerblade.“ *@pato_grande26 schreibt auf Bleeter: „Es heißt, die Los Santos Vagos hat’s böse erwischt. Ich meine, böse wie in zehn Leute weniger. Die Kacke ist am Dampfen.“ *Lamar schreibt in Franklins Lifeinvader-Chronik: „Das war heftig unten in Vespucci, Alter. Wir müssen Yetarian nach ’ner Gehaltserhöhung fragen.“ *Simeon schreibt in Franklins Lifeinvader-Chronik: „Was zum Teufel ist mit dem Motorrad passiert? Warum musst du ’nen einfachen Job so kompliziert machen?“ *Lamar schreibt in Franklins Lifeinvader-Chronik: „Angestellter des Monats? Was für’n Schwachsinn.“ Spielfehler *Während Franklin und Lamar durch die Gasse gehen, fährt ein Bison vorbei, der durch das geschlossene Tor hindurch fährt, als wäre es nicht da. Dieser Fehler wurde später gepatcht: Der Wagen hält nun am Tor, es öffnets ich automatisch und der Bison fährt weiter. Das Tor schließt sich daraufhin auch wieder automatisch. *Die Bagger hat bereits Franklins Kennzeichen, bevor die beiden es zurückholen. Auch dieser Fehler wurde in den Next-Gen-Fassungen behoben, in denen das Motorrad nun ein zufälliges Nummernschild zugewiesen bekommt. Trivia * Begibt man sich nach der Mission erneut in Simeons Büro, so fällt auf, dass er selbst Angestellter des Monats ist, und dies nur mit Franklins Namen überklebt hat. * In der vorderen linken Garage liegt eine schusssichere Weste. * Was Lamar bei der Fahrt zu Franklin sagt, ist wohl eine Anspielung auf das Missionsdesign von GTA, Zitat: ** Lamar: Dieser Simeon ist eigentlich ein lustiges Kerlchen, oder? Echt eine Schande, dass wir ihn irgendwann umlegen und beklauen müssen. ** Franklin: Wovon zum Henker redest du psychotischer Wichser da? ** Lamar: So läuft die Scheiße doch immer, oder? Man erledigt ein paar Jobs für irgendeinen Idioten, baut eine wackelige Arbeitsbeziehung auf. Und dann bittet er einen irgendwann um einen speziellen Gefallen. Man zerstreitet sich, der Idiot wird abgeknallt und du fängst mit irgendeinem anderen Idioten von vorne an. * War man vor der Mission beim Friseur, macht Lamar Franklin ein Kompliment. miniatur|Minute 00:46 im Gameplay-Trailer * Im Gameplay-Trailer war Simeon noch „Mitarbeiter des Monats“, möglicherweise, um Franklins Namen bis dato geheimzuhalten. en:Repossession Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Missionen Kategorie:Simeon-Yetarian-Missionen Kategorie:Spielbar mit Franklin Clinton Kategorie:Spielfehler